Xavier Kesshō
Xavier Kesshō is a main character of KAZe, as well of the whole series, along with Jane Kami. Personal Life Xavier was the only son of Lily Kesshō who turned him into an orphanage as a baby for an unknown reason. Over his childhood, he practically raised himself due to having uncaring adoptive parents. When he was seven he met and became friends with Mai Takeo, a lonely girl who was picked on by her classmates in school due to being psychic. Before her institution into The Dalisville Asylum, the two had a falling out when Xavier didn't know what was wrong with her and her recent behavior when she begged him for help. He later found out that she was being psychologically tortured by her "imaginary friend, Luci" and was driven to suicide as a result of it. Feeling guilty for not helping her, Xavier studied up on paranormal aspects and joined the local Police Department as a "consulting detective". Appearance Xavier is described as an attractive male in his early twenties with fairly tan skin, slightly spiky red hair, big blue eyes, and a noticeable stubble on his lip. Her casual clothing mainly consists of a white dress shirt, brown pants, black shoes, a velvet fedora with fake cherries pinned to the rim, and a cream colored trench coat that reaches his knees. He is fairly muscular, having trained himself in self-defense, but isn't too bulky. He is tall, standing at 5'9, however he isn't as tall as Jane, who stands at 6'3. Most of his appearance traits are what he got from his mother. Relationships Jane Kami (2011-Present) Type: Acquaintances, Friends, Partners Jane and Xavier didn't really meet until the unexpected murders at her high school in Chapter 4 of KAZe, after he saved her life by shooting the "person" with his revolver. He also carried her out of the school when she passed out from a lack of breath. During the interrogations in the chapter that followed afterwards, the two would often find themselves staring at or thinking about each other. It's in that chapter that establishes the fact that they are further more connected to each other as previously thought. When Jane hits her head and nearly drowns in her bath tub, Xavier blocks the bleeding wound on her head but accidentally breaks her ribs while attempting to give her CPR. He later on visits her at the hospital to make sure she's okay, feeling guilty about hurting her. A few days later, after Sue's apparent "suicide", they run into each other at the local coffee shop. Xavier, who is a studier in the paranormal, shares his theory of her being haunted down by an entity, using the context clues he gathered upon learning of her past from her adoptive parents. He accidentally brings up Mai, an emotional reminder for him, and the two bring to the conclusion that Mai's spirit is now her new entity. They eventually introduce each other and agree to stay in touch, ending with Xavier giving Jane his phone number for contact. Their relationship in total is a complicated one: Xavier mainly shares a protective instinct towards Jane, who in turn, feels a sense of trust and comfort. Despite this, their relationship is not in the romantic subtext and is played out as a professional, and a slowly forming, bond and partnership. They have a sense of familiarity about each other, mainly due to Mai's influence, and trust each other's judgments or ideas. Xavier is also the first (and only so far) person to know of Jane's developing psychic abilities and Jane is the first person he had revealed to that he was a close friend to Mai Takeo, who is seen by the rest of the town as a monster. Mai Takeo (1998-2008) Type: Old friends, possibly past lovers Xavier knew, and was friends with, Mai Takeo since he was eight. He was the only kid in their class that didn't tease, or bully her, because she was psychic. Despite the three year age difference, the two remained close friends throughout their school years. When she was around fifteen, Mai began to act strange around others including him. Before her institutionalization, Mai asked him to help her by killing her, but since he didn't know what was going on, he declined her offer. Feeling betrayed and lost, Mai isolated herself from him and other people, even though he tried to visit or talk to her. Not knowing of her institutionalization or death in 2008, Xavier desperately tried to locate her after finding out what was really going on and tried to help. He eventually learned of her death at the beginning of the story though. Mai's death is a motivation for him to help Jane, since they share the same problem concerning entities. He mainly feels guilt because he tried to help her too late and sees Jane's case as a clean slate. Mai's situation also convinced him into studying the aspects of the paranormal, notes that have helped Jane and him into theorizing that Mai is her new entity. It is implied, but never directly stated, that Mai had romantic feelings for him and really cares about him despite their separation. Peggy Kami (2011-Present) Type: Acquaintances Xavier and Peggy haven't interacted much, but they seem to be on good terms with each other. Peggy is the only one in her family besides Jane that actually likes him and finds that him shooting off the bathroom lock as "Cool". She is also sympathetic when she sees her father choking him in the hospital in anger and even whispered an apology as she left. Peggy also believes that him and Jane are in a relationship, and shows her support, even though they constantly deny this. Fred Dovan (2011-Present) Type: Acquaintances Fred and Xavier haven't been shown to interact much, but it's clear that they know each other. Fred agrees with his theory of Jane's mind being infiltrated by an entity and does a brain scan of her to help him out in Chapter 8. Lily Kessho (Never Met) Type: Relatives Lily was Xavier's mother. After he was born, Lily gave him away to an orphanage for an unknown reason. Her name shows up on the list of graves that have been robbed, which Xavier notes that they share the same last name. Personality Xavier is shown to be a kind man who will try to help whoever he sees is in trouble. Due to the guilt he felt after Mai's death, he'll often try to help as often as he can to get a "clean slate". He is against using violence and will often use it as a last resort. He is also been shown to be easily stressed when forced to work on a difficult case, such as grave robbing's. Abilities Self Defense Although it isn't directly shown, it's implied that Xavier knows self defense. He spares with Jane in Chapter 8, but he was really going easy on her to test her abilities. He also own a Automatic Revolver as a means of weaponry and defense, which he regularly uses throughout the story. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:KAZe Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Still Alive Category:Males